


Mann Vs Machine

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Double Penetration, Forced fluid drinking, Gangbang, Inflation, Lubricant, M/M, Machine Sex, Machine rape, Machines, Orgy, Rape, Restraint, Robot Tentacles, mann vs machine, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Engineer wants to find out once and for all what makes Grey Mann's robots tick. If only he could take a good look at one or get the Blueprints required in order to build his own. However, when he sneaks into the huge hanger vehicle at night he's in for a surprise when he finds out that these Robots have ideas of their own.</p><p>As with most of my fics, extremely dubious stuff, check tags and warnings before reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mann Vs Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoChildren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChildren/gifts).



> This is for a little shit I know who wont work on their essay.

It was no good, the Engineer slammed the pencil down on the desk and thrust his face down onto the paper with an agitated sigh. He never got worked up like this, everything came naturally to him, his mind was brilliant and not to blow his own trumpet, but he was one of the best. His hardhat rolled off from his bald head, tumbling to the floor as he picked his face up from the desk, lifting the pencil and sighing as realised he'd snapped the lead for the thirteenth time this afternoon. The rest of the team were out on high alert, eyes on the huge hanger that had settled on the top of the hill in a menacing fashion. He'd been working for days, trying to replicate their designs, he had the others bring him back robot parts when they were on the field, or when he joined them himself spent more time staring at their designs, fascinated. The Robot parts had been pretty useless, most of them were so intricate and complicated that when he took them apart it was like he was looking at a whole new piece of machinery,. now he had a trash can full to the brim with broken robot parts and had nothing to show for it. 

As he looked down at his paper, his diagrams he curled a hand to his chin, propping his head up with a bent elbow as he sighed, flicking the blunt pencil back and forth between his fingers before raising his head and looking out the window. The Hanger, up on the hill, he realised was never closed. It's big gaping mouth was almost welcoming the challenge of somebody entering, even at night when he looked out the window and the blue machines flood lights were blazing, still the huge doorway was wide open. The idea began to formulate in his head as he stood up, walked to the window and placed his hands on the side, staring out. If the other team knew what he was thinking they'd have not let him go, the Spy would most likely volunteer and then he'd have all the glory of returning home with the BluePrints. The damn spook would never let him forget who helped him build the robot that ended the war between themselves and the machines, and the idea of that just seemed wrong to him. This was his project, he'd started it, he'd endured it and it was his turn to finish it. Moving to bend over, picking up his hat he turned to the window, positioning his gloved hand towards the window like a gun before imitating a shoot. 

"I'm coming for you, partner."

XXX

He double checked he had everything, gun at his hip, capture device attached to his chest on a harness, the camera in the middle so he could record his entire endeavour. He thought about showing the other Mercs when he returned, capturing every moment up to their victory. He had a small bag at his hip too, one he often used to store rolled up papers and blueprints, regrettably he couldn't take his sentries, afterall this was an espionage mission and carrying around a big clunking tool box wasn't exactly his idea of being sneaky. Once he checked himself over one final time he snuck out the door, it was around ten pm at night, and most of the other Mercs were in the main living quarters, talking or retiring to bed. They'd just been rewarded with a huge, state of the art television set, which the Engineer planned to use as a platform to showcase his work, the camera could hook up to the device wirelessly and he'd tested it the previous day by disrupting the Scout's baseball game. They we oblivious to his mission, afterall it was normal for himself and the Medic to not eat with the others, choosing to lunch on the go or over their work, sometimes they were so busy they often didn't find the time to eat at all. The Medic had the Heavy, who often followed him, or checked in on him from time to time, but the Engineer had nobody... and that was fine by him, especially when he had a mission of this kind of nature. 

He crept out though the doors, moving though the grass and around the back gate, opening it while holding his breath, looking to the lit window where the voices came from, only to find nobody had noticed. He slipped out, making his way down the grassy bank before beginning to ascend the hill. He chose the cover of the forest, the past couple of days of watching the hanger, he hadn't seen anybody guarding it, no machines appeared to be activated other than when they went to war, this would be a blessing for the Engineer, but that didn't mean that any of Grey's men weren't on site, so he planned to remain extra vigilant. Slowly he stepped out from the clearing, approaching the hanger from the side, he pressed his back to it, the adrenaline causing his heart to pound and a lump to form in his throat, was this what it was like for the Spy every day on the battlefield? The Engineer slunk along against the wall, shimmying to the side until he got to the large open mouth of the hanger, there was a suspended ramp for the robots to walk down when they were being deployed. There was a strong smell of oil and tar, stenches the Engineer was used to, welcomed in fact as he crept into the bay and pushed himself to the side in order to observe the room. It was pitch black, shapes were silhouetted thanks to the light provided at the opening, he could just make out the shapes of rows upon rows of different robots. This was good, he thought, continuing to move on the outside of the large room, hands groping for some kind of door that might lead into an office. The Camera had an automatic night vision, which had kicked in as soon as the Engineer had stepped into the hanger. No door was to be found this end, and as he slunk against the wall, he smacked into one of the deactivated bodies, causing him to yell in surprise, stumbling back and falling on his ass. Crawling on his hands and knees now, his heart pounding in his ears, the Engineer carefully moved between the robots, pulling himself up into a stand when he saw a steel door to the back room. 

Making his way to it, just making out the doorway in the darkness, he wasted no time in gripping the door handle, turning it. ...And it was then that the lights suddenly turned on all at once, each bulb illuminating the room more than the next, revealing the hundreds of robots. Immediately, as he lowered his hand, they began to rumble, bodies spasming as they came to life, as soon as all the lights were on the hanger's steel shutters began to slowly close. The Engineer watched in horror, shooting between the rumbling machines, hand reaching out for the door, hoping to pull an Indiana Jones and escape, but the deafening sound of the shutter slamming alerted him to realisation that he was trapped here. The whole lot weren't in here, the Engineer realised as he backed off, feeling the shutter against his shoulders as he slowly raised his hands up, hoping they'd at least understand body language. It seems there were multiple carriers that held different number of robots, this one consisted of a few of each it would seem, easily close to a hundred of them. The bowmen seemed to finish their activation round first, eyes lighting up as their heads slowly turned from left to right. Rumbling footsteps were heard followed by the sound of steam as the Soldier's all stamped at once, causing the Engineer to cry out in surprise, trying to make himself as small and as tiny as possible. These things were programmed to detect and kill him, he knew he was as good as dead and was now beginning to think that sending the Spy in here wouldn't have been such a bad idea. Why did he have to suddenly want to be the hero? Backing up and drawing his knees up, one of the Soldiers stood over him, it spasmed about all over the place, rumbling like it was having a fit. It's joints squeaked and cogs whirled as it's knees bent, hand gripping the Engineer by his head effortlessly, lifting him up to be inspected. 

The Engineer closed his eyes and waited for death to come, he waited for the machine to grip his lower body and rip him apart like a ragdoll, but it didn't. Instead much worse happened. It began to rearrange it's armoured plating, walking around as it's footsteps thundered, echoing within the hanger, two more Soldier bots approached, also rearranging the plating, their hips spreading apart, and the lower segment of their groins raised and their knees bent to support the weight of their forms. Then large rocket like segments protruded out from their crotches, phallic and immediately squirting lubricant up into the air. The Engineer stared in horror, squirming in the grasp as one of the bowmen from behind, gripped at the Engineer's overalls, ripping them effortlessly at the crotch. It's dull eyes stared, it's smaller nimble fingers touched him all over, pulling at his clothing, ripping it away until the Engineer remained in only his hat, boots and the camera. He shook his head, feeling the Soldier lower him down onto it's rocket shaped, metal cock, it spread the Engineer's buttocks wide before squirting his hole with lubricant, pushing the tip in before continuing. The Engineer shouted out for help, hoping a worker would be around to stop this madness, who the fuck added these kinds of parts to robot weapons of mass destruction? 

He realised that his bowls were filling with the stuff, his pudgy stomach expanding very slightly as he lowered a hand weakly to it, he felt like he really needed to go, like he was going to burst if he didn't. He choked back a sob at the discomfort, shaking his head and desperately pleading for the machine to stop. It lowered the Engineer onto it's rocket shaped spike, forcing him to take it's entire length, the wide girth stretching the man to the point of bleeding. The other robots surrounded, impatient, watching as the first Soldier began to thrust it's hips up and down, the Texan closed his eyes tightly, his form being jolted roughly. He tried to hit the Soldier, to push it over, but it's bent knees had stabilised it's frame so it could continue to fuck the Engineer. One of the robots pushed the other, and the one fucking lifted the Engineer off, it turned, positioning the man onto it's twins robot-cock, sharing is caring apparently, as the one Soldier who'd previously fucked him now forced him down onto the other's soldier's spike, holding him there as that Soldier proceeded to begin filling the Engineer with it's own lubricant. The Engineer screamed out, squirming as he brought his hands up, pushing against the robots, one behind him, metal cock inside him, the other in front, which was also sliding it's cock to the Engineer's already full entrance. Another scream from the Texan as the robot pulled out, then the pair of them thrust in at once, hammering into his tight hole and stretching him so wide he thought he was going to split down the middle. Both Robots continued to repeatedly fuck the Engineer, who could do nothing about it, only allow himself to be used as a ragdoll. He slammed his fists against the machine in front of him, but it only caused his knuckles to ache, not evening denting the steel surface. 

The Soldiers were soon satisfied or bored? Or..the Engineer wasn't sure, he had no idea what made these things tick, what made them even fuck him, there was no logical explanation to it, but they were done with him. He was pulled up from both cocks and dropped to the floor, he immediately began to crawl on his hands and knees away, only to crawl directly into the skinny legs of one of the Bowmen. The Bowman picked him up by his legs, up side down. It held him up at arms length before spreading his thighs, the Engineer watched in horror as another bowman approached, removing an arrow from it's quiver and looking down at the Texan who was leaking lubricant rapidly. He sobbed and squirmed, pleading and whimpering desperately for them to let him go.

Suddenly a buzzing sound was heard and a huge projector suddenly burst into life. A huge image of Grey Mann himself appeared. He was in a lovely dressing gown, all bundled up in a very stately looking home. He leaned forward, close enough for the Up-side-down Engineer to see the brown spots on his balding head. 

"Turn him the right way up you fool!"

He snapped, signalling with his skinny arms to the Bowman, who surprisingly was efficient in obeying orders, turning the Engineer the right way up. 

"I made a mistake! I'll..if you open that there door there, I promise you I'll be on my way!"

Pleaded the Engineer, happy to see another human being, regardless of whoever it was. The image of Grey Mann disappeared, instead the screen projected the image of the hanger door, for a moment the Engineer was confused until he squirmed, the image on the screen moving. In horror he realised what had happened, Grey Mann had hacked into the camera on his chest, and had routed the feed to his projector. 

"..I'm also projecting this to your fellow Team Mates, so they can all see my Machines teaching you a lesson." 

He chuckled.

"And if you look to your left, there is another camera, oh ..there it is."

As he spoke the Projection split into two screens, the Engineer stared in horror as he saw himself, naked and held by the Bowman, he had both a third and first person view now, and so did the Reds back at home, who were crowded round the television set, staring in horror.

"A message to you boys at Red, let this be a lesson to anybody who tries to cross me."

He tried one of those evil laughs he'd been practising, but his withered form hunched over and he began to cough. Then he switched off his intercom, leaning back in his seat and ready to watch the show.

XXX

"What are we gonna' do? t-this..this is fucked up!"

Stammered the Scout, who by far was the most traumatised by what was happening on the screen, the boy was extremely pale. The others couldn't take their eyes off the screen, the Demoman and Soldier especially, in fact, the Soldier was grinning, watching their team mate suffer the abuse and rape at the hands of those machines. As soon as the Scout left in a panic to go find the Medic and Heavy, the remaining Merc's were all thinking the same thing, unzipping, cocks out and a collection of moans began. Looks like the Engineer would be waiting a long time for his rescue.

XXX

The Machines parted, and the Engineer shook his head from side to side when he felt something long and smooth slink around his ankle, the bowman let go, backing away in almost a submissive manner as the Engineer felt another sleek piece of metal wrap around his other ankle, then another around his neck as he was suspended into the air. The metal tentacles felt like rippling muscle, there was a warm throb to them, he turned his head, to come face to face with the Robot Spy, however this one had an open mouth, full to the brim with sharp, jagged teeth. That wasn't the only thing unsettling about this bot though, no, it didn't have legs, it was moving on eight, prehensile tentacles, three of which it was using to hold him up. It didn't use it's hands at all, and the Engineer sobbed in fright when he felt a tentacle push between his buttocks, forcing its way inside him. He choked back softly, as another forced access into his mouth, sliding down his throat and injecting more lubricant into him. He was completely powerless against the Robot TentaSpy, which began to pump it's tentacles in and out of his form. He was squirted with so much lubricant that his stomach was bulging now. Another tentacle wrapped around his wrists, pinning them back behind his back, turning him up-side-down and into the air, continuing to relentlessly fuck him, squirting more and more down his throat. The Engineer retched and sobbed, squirming, desperate to escape. The machines had no endurance issues, they could go on for days, weeks and the Engineer was trapped with them. 

The Tentaspy eventually pulled one of it's tentacles from his hole, lube bursting from his anus, in heavy streams, he shouted and sobbed, his cheeks flushed in humiliation, knowing that his fellow Mercs were watching everything that was going on. He hoped and preyed they were setting up a rescue, afterall they were his only hope now. When the lubricant escaped, the Robot TentaSpy plunged the same tentacle back into him, whist another turned inside-out at the base, turning into a sucker, which it used to engulf the Engineer's cock. It began to suck in hard, steady motions, milking the man's cock as he was displayed upsidedown, thighs forced open wide as that lubricant was constantly pumped down his throat and into his bowls. The Engineer could only murmur and whimper around the steel tentacle, which had smashed out some of his teeth in the process of entering his mouth, he tried to move his wrists, eyes closed and dripping with tears as he submitted to the machine. The suction on his cock was forcing him to get hard, shuddering in humiliation as he glanced to the screen, which had a nice close up of his ass on the one camera, which leaked and squirted as he was thrusted into. The tentacle slipped out of his mouth. 

"Please! D-Don't!"

He cried before it plunged back in, causing him to retch and cough, vomiting around the metal, the chunky fluid mixed with lubricants pouring down his chin. He came without warning, forcefully, the suction cup drained his cum before squirting it back up into his own ass. His mouth was spread wide as a second tentacle forced it's way in, spreading his lips apart from the side, his cheeks bulging and his eyes watering as every hole was filled. Soon he lost conciousness.

XXX

When he awoke, he was on his belly, lying on the floor, he could feel that his wrists were still bound, but his ass felt strange. Turning his head to look at the screen he could see that he was still full to the brim, his face cringing when he realised he was so swollen he looked pregnant, a large metal plug shoved tightly up his ass. Slowly he felt the tentacles envelop around him and when he lowered his head, he realised he'd been resting in the lap of the TentaSpy. Too weak to move or escape he accepted his fate, looking up at the soulless face of the machine that'd broken him as the tentacles surrounded and began to tighten around his body. 

Nobody was coming for him. 

He was here to stay.

And as he stared up at that Machine that held him, he could have sworn he saw it wink.


End file.
